


A Sun Like Pressed Lips

by Cattleya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattleya/pseuds/Cattleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders, if he practices enough, if he tries to make up for lost time, will he be able to make it seem natural?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sun Like Pressed Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Painted Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642414) by [iwillstillopenthewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow). 



> This came into my head after reading the lines centered around the final painting in iwillstillopenthewindow's fanfiction, "Painted Words," about Hinata not looking right with a certain expression.

Kageyama finds himself not very fond of the way he smiles, the corners of his lips being forced up, rather than curling the way he sees other peoples. He wonders, if he practices enough, if he tries to make up for lost time, will he be able to make it seem natural?

At practice the next evening, he considers asking Hinata Shouyou if that's how he got his, if that's why he makes it look like the sun took the form of pressed lips and occasional teeth. When he tosses to him later on, and he sees the way Hinata yells something about the feel of the ball in his hand, as if they haven't repeated this a thousand times already, and his face somehow lights up even more, he thinks that's not something that can be practiced.

At home later, he still tries, hopes maybe he can form something half as bright. His fingers catch when he runs them through his hair, and he remembers he still hasn't showered.

 

He can't recall quite what it was that caused it, but when he laughs the next day at practice, he thinks he's smiling, but remembers himself, so he covers his mouth. He doesn't see Hinata so disappointed very often, so he glares at him over his hand, "Stop looking at me like that, dumbass Hinata." The redhead stops in favor of asking him if he's looking for a fight.

 

He starts smiling at himself in mirrors and windows as he passes, trying to find the perfect curve he can't quite achieve, and grimaces at what he gets instead. A few times he is caught by his teammates, and he forces himself to stop before the teasing gets too bad.

 

When Hinata develops a habit of pulling at Kageyama’s face at odd moments, he starts to think maybe he's let him get too comfortable. He slaps his hands away, says something about being surprised Hinata can even reach that far. In return he only tugs at him more, Kageyama's face becoming redder from the way his fingers pinch at his cheeks.

 

After school one day, when Hinata practically invites himself over to study for their upcoming test, he starts noticing it again when Kageyama looks at his reflection in the windows, modestly trying to pull a decent smile, and looking away quickly.

Once they’ve finished going over one of their subjects, Hinata takes the chance to whine about food until Kageyama brings some over to the table, that by now is littered with notebooks and papers, pushing some aside so he and Hinata can eat properly before the other has time to keep complaining. When he sees Kageyama look over at his reflection again, he takes the chance to lean over and quickly pull at his left cheek. Kageyama lets out a small yelp of, "What the hell, dumbass? That hurt!" and rubs at his face.

Hinata tells him he should smile more, his own lips stretching into a small grin. Kageyama explains that he can't, he hasn't figured it out yet, so he leans over again, this time putting his hand against Kageyama's face before pressing their lips together. He pulls back after a few seconds, and let's out a small laugh at the confusion and shock on Kageyama's face, blush lightly dusted across both their cheeks. When Kageyama smiles this time, it's reflex rather than practice, and Hinata kisses him again before he has the chance to cover it.

 

"There, just like that." A kiss. "I like your smile, _Bakayama_."

**Author's Note:**

> So I've watched the anime, but I'm really not that far in the manga yet (plus my insomnia is getting the best of me), so please forgive any inaccuracies, and thanks so much for looking this over!  
> (I made slight edits.)


End file.
